


Bloody Hell

by violaqueen93



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How They Met, Will is sassy, ana doesnt take his crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaqueen93/pseuds/violaqueen93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's suffocating in a life of tightly constrained rules and social dictates. He's careening though life at a million miles an hour. What happens when you attach an immovable rock to a comet? Pre-series. Will and Anastasia's origins</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Upped rating for language.

It was as if the ceiling had come crashing down on the day that the letter arrived at the Tremarie household. Delivered by a pair of footmen in gilded carriage, Lady Tremarie had simply stood staring at the expensive parchment with all of their names written in gold ink on the outside in Ella’s careful script. Lady Tremarie, Drizella Tremarie, Anastasia Tremarie. Upon seeing the letter Drizella had immediately started spouting off unkind remarks about their stepsister, roundly abusing the girl to the extent that Anastasia was considering telling her to quiet down when their mother finally lowered the parchment. 

“Well Mother? What does the ungrateful brat say?” Drizella asked eagerly, her nosiness frankly disgusting to Anastasia. If she was being honest with herself, she almost didn’t want to hear what Ella had written to them. Though she herself had never said an unkind word to her stepsister nor burdened her with unnecessary work, she hadn’t necessarily made an effort to stop her mother or Drizella from doing so, and in her guilty conscience that made her just as culpable. Now that Ella was going to be a princess, what would become of them?

Lady Tremarie seemed to be weighing her words very carefully. “You have been invited to the royal wedding.”

Drizella squeaked with excitement. “The wedding? Oh mother, maybe she isn’t the spoiled child we thought she was, why, absolutely everyone who’s anyone will be there, just wait until I tell the girls and-”

“I did not say you were invited Drizella,” Lady Tremarie interrupted. Drizella’s mouth dropped open, for once at a loss for words. Ana shivered as her mother turned her icy gaze upon her. “Ella has only seen fit to permit Anastasia to attend the celebrations at the palace.”

Ana felt the blood drain from her face as the full weight of her mother and sister’s gazes fell upon her. Her mouth felt dry. “Is that so?”

“Why is only Ana invited?” Drizella whined. 

“We shall have to prepare,” Mother went on briskly, ignoring Drizella completely. “Court customs were never your strong suit but they will need to be perfect, as will your composure, etiquette, conversational skills…we will have to hire a dancing master of course, your footwork is absolutely horrid. I shall see if I can hire the Parson’s maid for the day, she is the best in the land for your hair and to paint your face. Also no more sweets,” Lady Tremarie frowned as she ran a critical eye over her daughter’s frame. “No nobleman will want you with that much extra fat on your figure.”

Anastasia was about to ask, but as usual Drizella beat her to the punch. “Why does Anastasia need all that for one ball Mother?”

Lady Tremarie’s eyes flashed with an emotion Ana couldn’t place, but that sent a trickle of unease down her spine. “Use your brains Drizella! A royal wedding, with hundreds of guests. Countless nobility and foreign dignitaries. This is your sister’s best chance of making a match with a prince, or at least a lord, since you both squandered your chances with Prince Thomas.” 

Drizella hung her head in shame but a spark of defiance had Anastasia stiffening her spine, her chin raised. She hadn’t squandered her chances with the prince. She still remembered dancing with him, thinking how very nice he was, but all she could notice at the time was how boring he seemed. Of course, he hadn’t wanted to be there at all, a sentiment Ana could understand, so maybe that was to blame for his apathy. Still, even if he were more interesting she didn’t stand a chance against Ella. The prince was madly in love with her, he had been since he had first laid eyes on her at the ball. Though Ana hadn’t known it was Ella at the time, she remembered how the prince’s face had lit up, how he remained at her side for the rest of the night fully enraptured by her. 

No, Anastasia hadn’t wasted her chances with the prince. He simply wasn’t the man for her, as she wasn’t the woman for him. Still, pursuing the prince had been both physically and emotionally exhausting for her and she was reluctant to start another quest for a husband. Hardly daring to believe her own nerve, Anastasia spoke up. “Mother, must I focus on finding a husband? I’m in no hurry to marry, I would rather enjoy the castle and the ceremony. Husband hunting would be unseemly at a wedding.”

Drizella gaped at her, but Ana’s heart sank at her mother’s cold laughter. “Always jesting, my Anastasia. Assemble all the gowns you own that would be suitable for such an occasion, we may have to order you a new one. Drizella, assist her. I shall write to the dancing master at once.”

“Mother, Mother, please, I-”

Lady Tremarie swept off without another word and Drizella pinched her. Hard. “Stop being ungrateful,” she hissed in Ana’s ear as Ana yelped, reaching down to massage her tender arm. “You’re acting like the spoiled child you are. You’re going to attend the royal wedding and find a husband like you’re supposed to. Like you’re meant to.”

 

That was a year ago, and Anastasia still couldn’t figure out if the invitation to the wedding was a blessing or a curse. The celebration had been tasteful and lovely and Ana could see Ella’s touch throughout the festivities. It was there she had caught the eye of Jameson, the first son of some minor nobility attending the palace celebrations and the rest was history. After a whirlwind romance, they were engaged to be wed at the end of the month. Drizella was green with jealousy but her mother was ecstatic, immersing herself in wedding plans and planning out her ascent onto the next rung on the social ladder. 

Anastasia felt like throwing up as she sat across from her fiancé. 

It wasn’t as though Jameson was a bad person necessarily. He was exceedingly courteous and kind to her, and she supposed she did have some affection for her fiancé, but she couldn’t muster up any kind of, well, passion for him. She tried to find something about him that would cause her to fall in love, but the spark just wasn’t there. Though he was only two years older than she was, he often acted more like a father figure than her fiancé, constantly correcting her behavior, praising her over minute things that made her feel like a child once more. Ana had always pictured her future marriage as a partnership with her husband, but she couldn’t picture Jameson ever regarding her as his equal. Any time she tried to engage him in conversations about politics, finances, or business, he would simply laugh and tell her to not worry her pretty head about it, that he would always make sure that she was cared for and adored. 

Anastasia didn’t want adoration, didn’t want to be some nobleman’s pretty little wife to show off to the other lords; she wanted to finally be allowed to express her own opinions dammit, to finally escape the shadow of her mother that she had grown up under. Unfortunately, she seemed to be running straight into another shadow. 

“My dear?”

Anastasia hurriedly jerked herself out of her musings and focused on where Jameson sat staring expectantly at her. “Wha..what was that?” Last time she had actually listened to what he was saying he had been prattling on about some inconsequential dealings in his father’s household. Or had he been praising his own efforts on some project or another? She didn’t know, but it had to be one of the two. It was all he ever talked to her about. 

He sighed before flashing a wearied smile at her and reaching across to take her hands. “Like I was saying, I’ll go retrieve the carriage. It should be done and we need to attend Lord Perrault’s soiree this evening, and I know lovely young ladies like to take their time to prepare for such things. I shouldn’t be more than an hour or so.”

Ana frowned, already halfway to her feet. “Do you not want me to go with you?”

Jameson laughed as he stood, placing a firm hand on her shoulder and gently forcing her back down onto the bench. “What use would you be there? I’ll be right back, don’t worry, the bartender is an old friend of my father’s.”

“I’m not a child, I’ll be perfectly fine on my own Jameson.”

“Of course, darling, of course, I’ll be right back,” Jameson said distractedly as he kissed her forehead briefly before making his way toward the door. Ana glared at him in annoyance. She hated when Jameson did or said things that made her feel like a helpless child. She was perfectly capable of sitting in a pub by herself, also of visiting a carriage maker for heaven’s sake. Twisting the ring on her finger, she moodily contemplated taking it off and throwing it away before sighing and clasping her hands together. You love Jameson and he loves you. Be grateful you found anyone at all, she scolded herself, but she only felt worse. How come lately her inner voice sounded uncannily like Mother?

“You don’t want to go marrying the likes of him, love.” Ana turned to see a young man lounging in the booth just opposite hers, a sardonic smile splashed across his face. He jerked his chin toward Jameson’s retreating back. “Bloke like him won’t be able to satisfy a lady such as yourself.” Dressed in a simple vest, black pants, and functional boots, Ana guessed he was one of the merchant classes though there was an air of something else about him, a sly set to his mouth and a charisma that screamed thief or con man.

Spluttering in shock, Ana instinctively turned on her haughtiest attitude. “I beg your pardon, but I don’t believe that it’s any of your business.” 

His smile only grew wider at her indignant words but before she could open her mouth again he was sliding into the seat opposite hers. “Ahh see that’s where you’re wrong,” he said sagely, taking a sip of the ale he carried in his hand. The young man winked at her. “It’s always my business when a pretty girl is involved.” 

Ana felt her face redden. Stop that! Who does he think he is, he’s just a rogue, you should tell him to leave you alone right now. Despite her annoyance, she felt a flush of pleasure rush through her at his compliment. When was the last time she felt that when Jameson said the same thing? She couldn’t remember, and the though distressed her so much that she almost didn’t realize the man was still talking. “Especially when that pretty girl is about to make a mistake.” He raised his mug and inclined his head at her before taking another swig. 

“And how do you know I’m making a mistake?” She asked before she could stop herself. Ana cursed herself as soon as the question left her lips, but despite his irritatingly forward way of talking, he had piqued her curiosity. “Why do you even care? You don’t even know me.”

“I know you’re the type of girl who don’t like to do as you’re told. Who hates the day to day routine….and I’m guessing has a bit of a rebellious streak?” 

She raised her chin. “Better than an insufferably rude streak like you seem to have.” 

The young man burst into laughter at her retort. “You may be right there, love. Now, before you get to insulting me more I seem to realize we haven’t been properly introduced. Will Scarlett at your service, my lady.” 

Ana’s gaze flicked to his proffered hand before narrowing her eyes at his face. “If it’s all the same I’d prefer not to be talking to you Will Scarlett. I tend to keep company with people who don’t feel the need to pry into my affairs, much less when I barely know them!” This Will Scarlett was one of the rudest men Anastasia had ever encountered, but she couldn’t help replying to his ridiculous overtures. “And since we don’t know each other, I suggest you return to your table at once sir. "

Will folded his hands together, that smug grin never leaving his face. “Well we’ll have to change that won’t we? Can I buy you a drink then? ”

Anastasia groaned, putting her head in her hands. Though she wholeheartedly wished he would just go and leave her alone, she had to admit arguing with him provided a better way to pass the time than just sitting by herself. She felt more alive than she had in months as the blood pounded in her ears. Usually Jameson wouldn’t tolerate any sort of conflict. She propped her chin on folded fingers. “Mr. Scarlett, what do you hope to accomplish by being so annoying?

“I’d fancy a bit of conversation to start,” he replied easily, motioning for the bartender to bring them both another pint of ale as she reluctantly nodded in acquiescence to the concerned look the bartender leveled at her. “and if you’d just call me Will, none of that Mr. Scarlett nonsense. Plus you interest me, love. I see you come in here for the past few weeks with that bloke Jameson, seem to be having a mediocre time and next thing you know there’s a ring on that finger of yours and you’re planning on marrying the chap!” Will sat back with a perplexed look on his face, as if her life was the ultimate source of contention for him. “Now why would girl like yourself settle for someone who don’t make you happy?” 

“Jameson does make me happy, he’s all I want to be happy and-” she paused as the barkeep placed two pints of ale on the table between them. Manners compelled her to nod and smile at the man in thanks before turning back to the insufferable Will Scarlett. “and I love him. Why am I telling you this?” The last bit was more for herself than it was for Will Scarlett, and she reached out and took hold of the pint before giving the contents a tentative sniff. “I’ve never had this drink before. What is it?

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had beer!” Will asked incredulously, his face morphing into one of shock. “Never left home before, have you?”

Once again, Ana felt her pride rebel against the patronizing tone in his voice. “I grew up with more refined beverages than beer,” she retorted, “I prefer wine.” She eyed the beer apprehensively. The liquid was amber in color and smelled like bread. How odd. 

When she mentioned it to him, Will rolled his eyes as he took a large gulp of his own drink. “Bloody hell, you’re even more sheltered than I pegged you for.”

Annoyance flashed through Ana. “I beg your pardon?” She felt her temper rising again at Will Scarlett’s obvious condescension. Mother, Jameson, now this man, will no one show me any sort of respect?!

“Rich lass like yourself, out of your element,” He sighed. Getting to his feet, Will bent down, a pitying expression on his face. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll get you one of them fancy drinks and…” 

The words died on his lips as Ana lifted the pint to her lips and chugged the entire thing down, slamming the empty glass down on the table. A surge of elation flashed through her at his stunned expression as she wiped the foam from her mouth. Surprisingly, she felt powerful, and she felt the anger ebbing away. Will’s mouth was still hanging open and she couldn’t hold back a peal of laughter. 

Will’s expression softened at the sound and he dropped back into his seat, a grin crossing his face. “Bloody hell.”

“Anastasia.” At his puzzled expression ,Ana held out a hand to him. “M’name’s Anastasia.”

His grin stretched wider as he reached across the table and grasped her hand tightly. “Well, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Anastasia,” he murmured, his eyes sparkling at her. "I'm sure we'll be the best of friends before you know it."


	2. Chapter 2

         Anastasia sighed as she blew a curl out of her face. When was this ball going to end? Tiana stood next to her, chatting amiably with the son of some dignitary or another while Drizella was off with one of her silly friends hunting down all the other available gentlemen. Jameson had retreated to the card room after dancing with her the requisite two times demanded of a betrothed couple at a ball. Honestly, she had hoped this time he would have suggested them taking a turn in the garden, on the balcony, a place he could steal a kiss or two and brighten her night but he never asked. They were due to marry in less than a fortnight, and they’d never done anything more intimate than the one halfhearted kiss he’d given her when he proposed. Watching him disappear through the double doors, she waited to miss him, to wish he would come back, but there was nothing more than ambivalence with a slight edge of annoyance. The closer and closer the wedding date came, the less and less appealing Jameson became. He was pompous and silly. He wore entirely too much perfume for a man, and she hated the way his hair always flopped into his face like a sheepdog. Ana took a large gulp of champagne, grimaced, and took another deep swig. She wasn’t normally one for the low quality champagne at balls, but another glass or two and she wouldn’t even notice the sour taste anymore. She ached to go home, wanting nothing more than to curl up under the blankets with a cup of hot cocoa, but Mother would be extremely displeased, and with Ella gone she no longer had anyone else to take out her anger on. Ana shuddered internally and cast another forlorn glance around the ballroom.

  
         “Fancy meeting you in a place like this!” A familiar voice, entirely too close for comfort, made her lose hold on the drink she carried only to have a gloved hand flash out and snatch it from the air. She looked up to see Will Scarlett smiling as he handed her back her champagne flute. “There. Wouldn’t want to spill anything on that pretty dress now would we?”

  
         Ana couldn’t hold back her astonishment. “What are you doing here?” she demanded, snatching her hand out of his with a jerky movement that caused laughter to spark in his eyes. “How did you even get in here, I thought you were traveling to Sherwood-” A small cough sounded from her side and Tiana nudged her, eyeing Will with interest. The young man she had been talking to had apparently shuffled away, and the manners drilled into Anastasia’s head since birth kicked in. “Oh, forgive me, Miss Tiana Chauteaux, may I introduce you to-”

  
        “Sir Givensby,” Will finished smoothly, catching Tiana’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “A pleasure to meet you Miss Chateaux. As to your question my lady, I happened to be invited to this lovely evening of dancing and gallantry,” he answered, and Ana rolled her eyes at the pompous wording she knew was for her benefit. If Will had actually been invited, she would marry Jameson tomorrow. Will didn’t seem to notice, prattling on with more and more outlandish statements about chivalry and gentlemanly behaviors, Tiana hanging onto every word with sickening adoration. Anastasia rolled her eyes. “And speaking of gallantry, Miss Chateaux, might I ask you for the next dance?”

  
         Tiana tittered excitedly, and Ana internally sighed. She couldn’t blame Tiana though, Will did look particularly striking in his “borrowed” suit. He carried off the expensive garments magnificently, looking perfectly at ease in the crowd of nobility and highborn gentry, but Anastasia knew the man in the gold embroidered silk coat was anything but. Tiana didn’t though, and her eyes were hungrily devouring the refined image Will presented that was ten times that of any other young man in the crowd. Ana was about to interrupt Will’s schmoozing and escort Tiana a safe distance away to entertain more suitable prospects when her friend inconveniently found her voice for once. “Oh Sir Givensby, I’m afraid my dance card is full. But I know Lady Anastasia doesn’t have a partner for this next set.”

  
        “Tiana!” Ana hissed, poking at her with her fan, but her friend dodged it, laughter lighting up her pretty green eyes.

  
        “Is that so?” Will turned to her with mischief in his eyes. “What kind of gentleman would I be to leave a lady alone during a dance? My lady,” he uttered in an insufferably pompous voice and held out a hand for her. Egged on by a deeply amused Tiana, Ana had no choice but to take it and allow him to lead her out onto the floor.

  
        “Sir Givensby?” She asked dryly as they set up for the dance. Around her swirled the various lords and ladies of the realm, unknowing that there was an imposter in their midst. She should call him out and have him thrown from the castle steps, a thought that deeply amused her. Will was a kindhearted individual at his core, but he needed a solid dose of discipline every so often to keep his mischief in check. Ana was more than happy to arrange that discipline, and landing on his rear end beyond the castle gates would do nicely.

  
        Her thoughts must have shown on her face as he hastily reached in and grabbed her hand, Anastasia doing her best to ignore the spark of heat that sprang from their palms and the knowing glint in Will’s eye. “A chap who I’m sure would have been delighted to attend this soiree but found he had curiously misplaced his invitation.”

  
       Against her better judgement Ana snorted in laughter. “I should call the guards and have you arrested Will. From what I’ve heard you seem to have stolen from most of the people in this room. Myself included.” That had been an adventurous day. Returning from Jameson’s father’s estate, her carriage had been ambushed in the woods by a bandit. Ana had been dozing in the cab when she heard the distinctive cadence of Will’s voice, Stop right there mate, stand and deliver if you know what’s good fer ya!, coming from outside. Though a woodland bandit would normally frighten her, knowing it was Will holding up her journey was simply irritating. She wasted no time in clambering down from the carriage and rounding the corner to find her terrified coachman cowering in the box while Will, wearing the coachman’s hat on his head and looking absolutely ridiculous, gaped at her. In short order, the coachman was reassured, the hat was returned, the horses were calmed, and Will, suitably contrite and apologetic, was properly chastised.

  
        “But I returned everything,” he answered promptly, spinning her in the steps of the dance. He was surprisingly light on his feet, Ana noticed, but his arms and hands never wavered in their support. “T’was an honest mistake Ana, you can’t fault a man for that. And I lured that fellow away from you the other day. So what say we call it squares and leave off any talk of calling the guards? You’ve gotten me thrown out of enough places, don’t ya think?”

  
        She snorted as they danced several more steps. It was game they played, every time she ran into Will where she knew he clearly didn’t belong. She did her best to have him thrown out, he did his best to maintain the façade convincingly enough to allow him to remain in such establishments. So far Ana was winning best three out of five. The music swelled around them but Will was an excellent dancer, leading them around the floor without missing a single step. All around them heads turned in their direction, more for him than her she suspected. Balls were notorious hunting grounds for debutantes and matchmaking mothers, and Will’s appearance as an eligible young gentleman of comfortable means made him a giant target. She ignored the daggers that Sarah Dunworthy was shooting her way and turned back to Will. “I suppose you did rescue me from the brute at the pub.”

  
        Relief crossed his face as he winked at her. “Thanks Ana.”

  
        Ana frowned as she put one hand on his shoulder, the other in his hand as he led them around the floor. “So what do you want with me Will? You know I can get you thrown out of here if I choose to. If you came here to pickpocket why are you dancing with me and not circulating the crowd?”

  
        “Like I said to your lovely friend, what kind of gentleman would I be to leave a lady without a dance partner? And I’m convinced that I’ll win this time.” He smiled roguishly as he pulled her tighter against him than was proper. A wicked light entered his eyes. “Better hold on love.” Before Ana knew what was happening, the room swirled out of focus as they spun down the length of the room at Will’s absurd speed.

  
        “Will!” She squealed, laughter bubbling up despite herself. This was not how one was supposed to waltz. Couples were supposed to hold one another lightly, barely touching, but their velocity necessitated that Will hold her tightly against his body. She could feel the warmth coming from his chest, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, and the wide grin he wore as he watched her laugh. Titters swept the room, but he seemed not to hear them, only tightening his grip on her waist and ignoring her squawks of protest as they careened dangerously close to the other couples, who were quick to slide out of the way. Though she was enjoying herself immensely, Ana dug in her heels and scowled at him before Mother noticed their flagrant display. “Will!”

  
        With a shout of laughter, he slowed down their outrageous momentum. “Alright, alright, do you remember what I told you about thieves?”

  
       “The best thieves never work alone,” Ana answered promptly, panting slightly after their wild journey down the floor.

  
        “Exactly, Ana, exactly. I’m missing my usual mates for tonight, so I was wondering-”

  
        Ana looked at him incredulously. “You want me to be your partner? To help you steal?” Initially insulted, she was suddenly struck by the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. Here she was, inappropriately dancing with a man who had gatecrashed a major society ball who had just asked her to become an accomplice in a pickpocket scheme. Instead of bursting out laughing, she forced herself to level a glare at him. “What a distasteful prospect, Will Scarlett.”

  
        Will simply flashed his devastating smile at her. “Come on now Ana, you can’t tell me you’d be against the idea. Just to have a bit of fun if nothing else, I seem to recall you saying you thought balls were insufferably boring.”

  
       Normally yes, she would agree with his assessment, but now, dancing and bantering with Will, she couldn’t remember when she had enjoyed herself more. Still, dancing and light conversation were one thing. She drew the line at criminal activity, but decided to play along for a bit as it would be interesting to find out what plan he had cooked up this time. “Will, I-”

  
     “May I have this dance my lady?”

  
      Anastasia turned to see Prince Thomas smiling at her, Ella waving from the side of the dance floor. Her stomach clenched uneasily at the sight, but she plastered her society smile on her face. “Of course Your Highness. I was just finishing a set with Sir Givensby.”

  
      Thomas shook his head at her and Ana watched from the corner of her eye as Will disappeared into the crowd. “None of that, Anastasia, we’re family. And I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure Sir Givensby-” He looked back at her with a confused expression and Ana bit back a smile. “Guess he had to go,” the prince muttered to himself before his bright smile came out once more and he extended a hand to her. “Shall we?”

  
      It wasn’t until later in the night that Will eventually resurfaced in the crowd. Prince Thomas congratulated her on her engagement as they danced and expressed his and Ella’s gratitude in receiving an invitation to the upcoming wedding celebrations. Anastasia graciously accepted his words, though she still felt deeply uneasy around Ella and Thomas. She had debated a long time whether to invite the two of them, frightened that Ella would snub her out of spite, but she should have known that Ella would never be so petty and cruel. The Prince and Princess had never shown her anything but kindness despite her past behavior, but Anastasia’s guilt over Ella’s mistreatment when they were children kept the two of them from establishing any kind of close relationship.

  
      Once Ella had reclaimed Thomas to greet a visiting dignitary, Anastasia danced several more sets with Jameson’s relatives and friends (downing several glasses of champagne between each one to put up with their buffoonery) before spotting Will across the room, leaning in close to whisper into Tiana’s ear. More disturbingly, Tiana’s emerald and diamond necklace was conspicuously absent. The nerve of the man to steal from her friend. Rolling her eyes, she downed the remaining champagne left in her glass in one fell gulp and made her way across the ballroom to sort Will out. People crowded in from every direction, pressing in on her as she forced her way through the clogged pathways. The room seemed unusually bright and loud, her vision swimming slightly from what she realized had been an excess of champagne. She wasn’t sure of the amount of alcohol she had consumed, but it was far more than she had normally at balls and she was definitely feeling the effects now. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to continue toward the corner where Will and Tiana were huddled.

  
       “Will!” She called out, perhaps a little louder than she should have. Several matrons looked at her with disapproving eyes but Anastasia ignored them, stumbling up to Tiana’s side. “Will Scarlett, what do you think you are doing?” Her friend tittered and Anastasia noticed that Tiana was just as drunk as she was. Definitely not a good state of mind to deal with Will’s schemes. “Tiana, come on, we’re leaving.”

  
      “I can’t leave, Mother said she’d come get me when she was done talking to Lady Forth,” Tiana complained, swaying slightly on her feet. “Sir Givensby and I-good gracious, where’s he got to?”

  
        Anastasia’s head whipped up and she scanned their surroundings, letting out a hiss of frustration. Will, in all the sneaky tricks, had disappeared into the crowd once again as she talked, presumably with Tiana’s necklace. “Tiana, if anyone asks, the clasp on your necklace broke so I’m taking it back with me to have our maid fix it.”

  
       “My necklace broke?” Tiana cried, her hand flying up to the empty span below her chin.

  
       Staring at her friend, Anastasia reevaluated the level of intoxication Tiana was at as much more than her. It would make explaining the necklace’s disappearance that much easier, but she needed to go after Will before he left the manor and Tiana couldn’t be left alone.

  
       “There you are my dear!” Anastasia’s heart plummeted as Jameson came up behind her, a detestable smirk on his face, but she quickly perked up as she realized Jameson presented an obvious solution to her current dilemma “Are you and your young friend enjoying yourselves?”

  
       He carried a full flute of champagne, which she immediately took from his grasp. “Just fine darling,” she drawled distractedly, downing the contents “Would you be so kind as to wait with Miss Chateaux for her mother?” Twisting out of his grasp, she handed him back the empty glass. “I’ll be right back.”

  
       She could hear Jameson’s spluttering and Tiana’s tipsy lamentations about her broken necklace as she pushed once more into the crowd. The champagne helped to dull the shiver of revulsion at the sight of her betrothed. Momentarily picturing their wedding ceremony, she shook her head in an effort to clear it. She needed to find Will and retrieve Tiana’s necklace. Jameson could wait. Stopping at the edge of the next room, she searched the crowd for a flash of gold thread, a mischievous smirk, or the sound of obnoxiously loud laughter. From the far side of the room she caught sight of a flash of gold as he disappeared up a secluded stairwell. Hurrying across the room, she saw his back as he ran down the second floor landing. She had the advantage of having been to a house party at this particular estate not too long ago though, and mentally reviewed the second floor layout in her mind before running down the passage on the left. The hallway was in a rough circle with several intersecting corridors, so Will would inevitably have to cross paths with her if he continued down the main hallway.

  
       “Bloody hell!” With a painful thud Will knocked her into a small settee placed in the passageway, Anastasia falling to the ground with a cry. All the air whooshed out of her as she landed face first in the plush cushions, Will’s ungainly body sprawled on top of hers. His weight disappeared in an instant and he lifted her from the ground, babbling nervous apologies as he set her on her feet. “Ana, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it, it’s bloody dark in here and-” Anastasia giggled, Will cutting off his apology with a frown. She giggled again and swayed unsteadily on her feet. Everything seemed unbearably funny at the moment, Jameson, Tiana, Mother, and finally Will. She laughed until tears came out of her eyes. Will gazed at her in speechless wonder before grinning. “You’re bloody sloshed, aren’t you?”

  
      “I want Tiana’s necklace,” she slurred, collapsing toward him. Somehow she knew Will wouldn’t let her fall to the ground, and she wasn’t disappointed as his arms shot out and caught her almost instantly.

  
       Alright love, alright, let’s just get you some air for now, eh?”

  
       Ana nodded distractedly and allowed him to pull her to the next room and through the double doors out onto a small balcony. She gasped at the cold, the abrupt temperature change sobering her up slightly. “Will, its cold out here.” Pushing herself off of Will, she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering.

  
      “I agree, perhaps we’d best go back inside.” An ominous thud met Will’s efforts to reopen the balcony door, quickly followed by his quiet expletive. Several more thuds.

  
       Nothing.

  
       “You’ve locked us out!” Ana accused, her teeth clacking together. The longer she stood there, the colder it seemed to get, the night air seeping down further and further toward her core. A violent shiver ripped through her once more.

  
      Will quickly glanced down at her. His voice shot up in pitch as it always did when he was worried. “Not to worry, Ana, not to worry, I’ll find us another way inside!” Before she could say anything he vaulted the railing and disappeared, presumably in search of another window or door.

  
      She stood there for a moment. “Bloody fantastic.” Ana grumbled, plopping down on the cool surface of the balcony. Her dress would be wrinkled, but Mother was always insisting she get new gowns anyway and her wardrobe was overflowing. Losing one ball gown wouldn’t even be noticed. Though the skirt was voluminous, the material of the dress was relatively light and she shivered in the bitterly cold night air, cursing her lack of a shawl.

   
       Will returned from the edge of the balcony, shaking his head. “Them windows are all locked tight,” he called, rubbing his neck with a grimace. “Torqued me neck trying to see inside one I might be able to get into, but we’ll have to wait a bit,” he flashed a wicked grin at her perplexed expression as he settled down next to her. “Someone should really tell you noble types that comporting yourselves on a rug just don’t have the same feel as a proper bed!”

  
       Ana groaned and covered her face in her hands so Will couldn’t see her flaming cheeks. She knew all about sex thanks to Betty the downstairs maid, but having a mention of the act crop up while she was with Will was nearly unbearable. For once Will didn’t pounce on her obvious discomfort and instead chuckled softly to himself.

  
       A gust of icy wind suddenly whistled across the rooftop and Ana gasped in shock, instinctively huddling closer to Will’s warmth. After a split second of surprise, he wrapped one arm around her, drawing her close before he thought to take off his jacket and drape it across her bare shoulders. Ana sighed in relief but remained snuggled up to him. The man was like a furnace, radiating heat despite the cutting wind, and he didn’t seem to mind as she pressed as much of her exposed skin against him in a frantic effort to reclaim some warmth. He wrapped his arms around her again and drew her closer. “Are you warm enough now then?”

  
       “Yes, thank you,” she murmured, glancing up at his face. His expression was uncharacteristically serious as he scanned the roof, but he didn’t even seem to be shivering. “Are you not cold?”

  
       He jumped, seemingly startled at her question. “Me? Nah. I’ve slept in weather much colder than this. If you’ve never had to sleep out on a winter’s night I’d imagine it is a bit of a shock. I can try to get into one of those windows, though, if you think it’s too cold to bear.” Anastasia searched his face for any signs of his usual wisecracks about the upper class but his words rang with sincerity, which only made Ana feel worse. She was the one who never had to worry about being cold, who always had a snug room with a fireplace, hot tea, and warming coals at the bottom, and yet Will, who had lived his entire life without much of any sort of shelter or warm fire, was concerned for her. She shook her head but wrapped Will’s coat more snugly around herself. The alcohol coursing through her system helped stave off the worst of the cold, but it was still frigid. Will was quiet for a while as the two of them contemplated the night air. Ana’s shivers became more and more pronounced as the alcohol slowly wore off. Will suddenly stirred himself. “Here’s your friends necklace.” Taking the proffered necklace, Ana looked up at Will for a moment before safely storing it away in her reticule with a disapproving shake of her head. “I just wanted to see if you’d notice,” he offered quietly as an explanation.

  
       “You know me, I’ll always be watching out for you Will Scarlett,” Ana murmured in reply, nestling closer to him despite her annoyance. (The man really was very warm). “Even though it always ends up with me being stuck out somewhere like this balcony.”

  
       “Well, seeing as though we’re stuck out here what say you tell me why a nice young girl such as yourself ends up plastered on cheap champagne?”

  
       “I just hate this.” She answered before she could help herself and immediately regretted it. She didn’t talk about these types of things with Will. At the pub, at the market when he’d crop up, her words were always light and playful, as if she lived without a care in the world. She told him about her dreams of traveling to fantastic places, of meeting the most interesting people. She would tell him stories about her father, who when he lived was always laughing and smiling much like Will. And they would fight. They would fight about everything from the social classes (Will thought the nobility were a bunch of shysters; she thought they were some of the most intelligent people she’d ever met) to pub drinks (Ana preferred mulled wine; Will refused anything other than beer) to color preferences. (Blue for Will and pink for Anastasia) Indeed, the vast majority of their time was spent bickering with one another but despite their polar opposite views, Ana liked Will immensely. She didn’t want to spoil their carefree relationship by introducing her own personal torments, but it just slipped out. She prayed that Will would just let it go, but as usual, he didn’t.

  
       “Hate what?”

    
       “Hate being engaged!” she burst out. Fueled by the remaining alcohol in her bloodstream, all her frustrations burst out of her as she relayed to Will how insufferably unbearable Jameson was. How hateful Mother was, and how she longed for her father to return from wherever he had disappeared to. How she realized that Drizella was an incredibly unkind person, her own guilt over her mother and sister’s mistreatment of Ella, but how she still loved them more than anything. How being married to Jameson had recently become her nightmare. For the most part Will was quiet, only chiming in with occasional phrases like “What a wanker,” or “That’s bloody terrible.” She talked and talked until she had no words left, until the champagne’s effect had long since faded away and her toes were frozen inside her dancing slippers. The night was quiet, with only the muffled music and conversation from the ball to interrupt the chirping of the crickets. Somehow Will’s arm had ended up back around her shoulders and she was appreciative of the warmth and comfort he offered. They sat in companionable silence for a long while before Anastasia stirred. “Mother will be wondering where I am,” she murmured against Will’s shoulder. “We should try to get back inside.”

  
         Will sounded hesitant. “Anastasia…”

  
        “Will.” Her tone was sharp. She knew he was concerned about her, especially now that she had told him everything, but there was nothing he could do. Anastasia stood, shaking off Will’s arm. Her life was what it was, and there would be no changing it. She made an effort to soften her voice. “Please.”

  
         He studied her for a few moments with an unreadable expression. “Right then.” Standing up, he disappeared over the railing to the other side of the building, and Ana only waited for a few minutes before he was on the other side of the balcony doors, opening them for her to enter the blessedly warm manor house.

  
        “You should go down first,” she suggested, holding out his jacket and avoiding his gaze. “We can’t be seen coming down together.”

  
        “Right.” Will stood there long enough that she looked up to see him staring at her with that same expression on his face.

  
        “Will!”

  
        “Oy!” He disappeared down the passageway and Anastasia followed, albeit at a slower pace. She internally cursed herself for unloading all her innermost thoughts as of late onto Will. Who was she kidding? Will was simply a playful man who, in his own words, made it a priority to talk to as many pretty girls as he could. She was simply the latest woman to draw his interest as he catapulted through life, nothing more. Opening up to him had been a mistake. As she drew closer to the stairwell lost in thought, sounds of a commotion, and more importantly, Will’s voice, drifted up to where she was. Ana slipped unnoticed down the staircase into the angry crowd surrounding Will, who was playing the innocent card to the max. It seemed that this time Will would get thrown out without any help from her, a thought that lightened her spirit somewhat. Will stood preaching to the crowd in that ridiculous way of his and she couldn’t help the smile that quirked up as she stood watching him. The crowd and guards remained unmoved, the footmen moving menacingly toward him.

  
         Will held up his hands “Alright, alright mate, I’m leaving you don’t have to be so rough. The fine gentleman I borrowed this suit from might be a bit upset if I returned it wrinkled.” The guards didn’t respond, each one grabbing one of his arms and forcibly dragging him out of the hall. He looked back just before the doors closed and he could swear he saw Ana laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you mean you’re not going? It’s a public ceremony and the place is absolutely swimming with noblemen!”

Will simply snorted and lifted the mug to his face, draining it in one fell gulp. It was his third of the day-or maybe his fourth- despite the fact that the noon bells were still hours away. It wasn’t a normal occurrence for him to start so early in the day, but all things considered, he wished he had started earlier. Motioning for the barkeep to refill his mug, he turned to answer his friend’s incredulous protests with quiet words. “It’s not good today Flynn.” 

“Not good today?” His old friend Flynn Rider drew back in shock, his forehead crinkling in confusion and frustration. “It’s perfect today, you always say that….”

Though he kept a look of attentiveness on his face, Will let his friend’s words fade into background as he nursed his latest mug. Flynn was confused, and rightly so. Will couldn’t remember the last time there had been such a perfect, juicy opportunity to cash in on some nobleman’s property just waiting to be stolen, and nobody would ever accuse Will of not taking advantage of every opportunity that came by. The entire kingdom would likely turn out for the event, the upper class trying to outdo each other with flagrant displays of wealth, the poor just trying to score a free meal. Everyone was welcome. Security would be minimal at best, and Will was exceptionally good at blending into a crowd. It would be a simple thing to mingle in the crowd, brush up against the wealthiest dressed noblemen, make off with half their jewels and finery and be heading home for dinner before they even noticed them missing. 

She would be there though, and Will knew there was no way he could slip under her gaze unnoticed. He could just picture it now, Anastasia catching sight of him in the crowd. Her eyes would grow round in recognition, her mouth dropping open in a surprised O. A pleased expression would cross her face and she would smile at him, too far away to call a greeting and yet close to see that it was him. Her eyes would dance with silent laughter at his presence, at all the implications his presence had for her fellow noblemen and women. He knew she wouldn’t warn them. Ever since the magistrate’s ball Anastasia had been content to simply watch on with amusement as Will relieved her peers of their various personal effects, even taking part in some of the more complicated plans. She was a natural, and even though she always scolded him the next day at the tavern as they met for what had become a daily conversation, she had confessed to him once that she had never had such fun. 

There wouldn’t be any collaborative efforts this time though, no hasty plans formed during a dance, no furtive glances from across the dance floor as they converged upon their agreed target. No, she would start to head in his direction, breathtaking in her wedding gown, only to be stopped by the arm that would be wrapped around her waist. He could only too vividly imagine the light draining out of her eyes as Jameson, oblivious to her, would continue his conversation with nary a thought to include his bride. She would give him one of her short, apologetic shrugs before turning back to her new husband, leaving Will alone. 

“I can’t, Flynn, leave it alone,” Will burst out, cutting off Flynn mid-diatribe. “I’m not bloody going.” Flynn’s eyes narrowed at his outburst and Will could see dangerous wheels turning in his friend’s mind. Before he could do more than move forward threateningly, Will raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Wait.”

“You’d better have a damn good excuse Will,” Flynn grumbled, relaxing and crossing his arms as he gazed at Will with frank expectation. 

Will sighed. Now or never he supposed. “That girl I introduced you to the other day? The one getting married to that smarmy bloke?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to ruin her ceremony.”

Flynn stared at him for a moment, confusion etched on his features before comprehension slowly dawned on his face. “She…you mean…” Will nodded miserably, only to jump in shock as Flynn suddenly slapped the table. “Christ, Will, are you serious? Lady Tremarie? That was...that was Lady Anastasia Tremarie?” 

The look on Flynn’s face would be comical if it wasn’t such a distinctly unfunny situation. As it was, a bubble of ironic laughter forced its way up Will’s throat only to be knocked back as blow landed on the side of his head. He gave an indignant cry. “Oi! I didn’t know bloody well know it was her at first now did I?” Will tentatively touched the tender spot just above his ear, a preliminary inspection that didn’t turn up any blood thank goodness, as Flynn started pacing the bar with a nervous energy. They attracted the attention of a few other townsfolk in the tavern, but after it was clear no all-out brawl was about to take place, they quickly lost interest. 

Will continued nursing his ear while signaling to the bartender for another round, having the strong feeling he would need another few drinks soon. Flynn was beside himself. “So that sweet young thing I met two days ago…”

“Was Lady Anastasia,” confirmed Will as Flynn continued to pace. He grimaced as his probing fingers encountered a growing lump. “Bloody hell mate, you almost took me head off!” 

“Jesus Will if she even mentions half of what I said to her, I’ll….I’ll… ” The real panic in his friend’s voice caught Will’s attention. Will didn’t think anything of telling Ana tales of his and Flynn’s past exploits when he had introduced her to his friend two days prior. In fact, he couldn’t have imagined a better way to spend the afternoon than with Anastasia and his best friend, drinking and laughing and recounting their most difficult jobs. Anastasia had gotten along famously with Flynn, charming him as easily as she had Will, and even the notion that Ana would betray them by alerting the authorities to their activities was absolutely ludicrous.

“She’s not like that mate, you know that. Ana would never turn us into the magistrate.”

His agitation only seemed to increase at his reassurance. “Oh, so now she’s Ana is she Will? Lord Tremarie’s daughter not to mention damn sister to the princess, we’ve robbed most of them!” Flynn roared, grabbing Will by the collar and shaking him. “And you told her everything! I told her everything! We bragged about it! To her face! Oh God, they’re going to catch us, the Sheriff is coming after us, we’re screwed!” 

“Nobody’s coming after us Flynn, think about it. If Ana was a narc she would have had us thrown in jail already.” 

“Shut up Will! Just shut up!” Flynn threw him back into his seat, pacing circles. “She’s going to be our downfall!” 

“Well, that’s not very polite is it?” Will’s head jerked up to see Ana standing in the doorway of the pub, a frown on her face as she pushed back the hood on her cloak as she walked up to the bar. She favored Flynn with the disapproving expression she usually reserved for Will. “What exactly is it that I’ve done to you Flynn Rider?” 

Flynn shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny, clearly discomfited by the direct challenge from a noble woman, and Will could see the different factions warring in his friend’s eyes. “Lady Tremarie,” he mumbled with a short bow. 

Will saw the flash of annoyance in Ana’s eyes and he jumped in to head off any more hostilities. Usually he would find a brawl between the two strong personalities before him to be highly amusing, but he just didn’t have it in him to enjoy such an altercation today. “What are you doing here Ana? Shouldn’t you have wedding things to take care of?” 

With one final exasperated glance at Flynn, Ana turned to him. “I wanted to see you before...well, before everything I suppose. Figured you would be here.” She frowned at the cups that littered the space before him. “Had enough to drink have you?” 

“That’s none of your bloody business,” he said moodily, turning back to the cup currently in his hands. They’d had an argument yesterday, where unkind words were thrown back and forth at increasing speeds until Ana had stormed off in a huff. Not out of the ordinary for them, but it was unusual for Ana to leave before resolving any disagreements. Simmering was bad for the soul, that’s what she was always preaching, but apparently the mantra didn’t always apply and if she wanted it like that, Will was damn ready to play. 

“Will I’m sorry for what I said yesterday.” The apology caught Will off guard, but he wasn’t quite in a mood to forgive and forget so soon. Still, he supposed he could at least listen to whatever she came to say and kicked out the stool next to his with a grunt. Out of his peripherals he saw Ana hesitate for a split second before sitting down on the stool. She reached out a hand, WIll’s heart stopping for a moment before it dropped back into her lap. “Will you at least talk to me?”

“Not much to say,” he retorted, draining his cup and slamming it down with an audible thud, trying not to think of how much he wished Ana had covered his hand with hers. Another drink materialized in front of him and he gave thanks to the barman. “I was under the impression my uncouth behavior and dreadful vocabulary was offensive to you.”

“Oh yes, and my high nosed snobbery and pompous pretension also gives you hives, I suppose we both must endure the unpleasant to be around one another.” Ana fired back, always so quick on the uptake. Will couldn’t help the giggle that erupted from his chest despite himself and Ana’s face softened at the sound. “Will I’m trying to apologize.”

Will finally turned to look at her head on, his eyes sweeping over Ana’s face, her features so pretty it hurt him to look at her. “I know Ana. And I’m sorry too.” He flashed her the smile he knew she loved before taking another swig of his drink. “But come to think of it, you left so fast you didn’t hear the part where I called you a-”

“I think I get the picture,” Ana interrupted dryly over the barman’s guffaws. Acting on impulse and liquid courage, Will put down his drink and reached over to squeeze her hand. Ana looked down at their entwined fingers. A sick feeling rose up in his throat as he watched her face for any flash of emotion. Was he moving too fast? Did she not feel the warmth, the spark he felt whenever their skin touched? Was all of this in his head? Oh God, she was going to pull away from him, he was never going to be able to touch her again without it being uncomfortable for her, why did he always do this? The gentle pressure of fingers on the back of the hand in question yanked him from his internal lamentations, and his eyes flashed to where Ana was cradling his hand in both her own up to her eyes, which said more than a thousand words ever could. 

The slamming door of another patron entering the tavern seemed to break whatever spell the two of them were under, and Ana coughed and withdrew her hands. Will mourned the loss of contact but still couldn’t keep his eyes off her as she scanned the room in an effort to compose herself. Her eyes lit upon Flynn, who still stood sulking and eyeing the two of them suspiciously from the other end of the bar and she turned to Will with a smile. “TIme to go and placate the notorious criminal Flynn Rider... I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t take too long love,” Will called out as she hopped down from the stool and made her way down to where Flynn was doing a very good impression of a grumpy badger. His heart nearly stopped as she turned and shot another beaming smile over her shoulder at him, his drink sloshing out of the cup. 

“I think you’re done son.” The bartenders gruff voice caught Will’s attention just in time to see his drinks disappear. 

“Oi mate, I wasn’t done with that!” Will protested.

The bartender chuckled as he dumped the remaining contents from the pitcher and cup. Wiping off Will’s most recent spill from the counter, he wrung out the towel before leaning forward and crossing his arms on the bar. “Son, I served you because sometimes a man’s got to drown his sorrows in something and I’m not one to argue that. But it seems to me that your sorrows went away as soon as that little pink thing walked in here.” Will studied the bartender’s face for any sign of derision, but the man’s wrinkled face only held kindness. The old man jerked his head to where Ana was in the middle of charming Flynn, who seemed to be having a good time despite himself. “She’s here son. Now she may be going somewhere else, but for the moment she’s here. Recognize that.”

Will frowned at the bartender, his thoughts racing a million miles an hour before nodding. Sliding off his stool, he sauntered over to where Flynn seemed appeased, and, with a split second of hesitation, put his arm around Ana’s shoulders as the two of them stood laughing. Instead of shrugging him off as he half expected her to, Ana leaned in closer and Will couldn’t describe how happiness suddenly infused every pore of his being. As Ana and Flynn continued bantering, Will looked over to see the bartender smile. 

It was nearly an hour later and Flynn seemed to have fully forgiven and accepted Ana. Will had bemusedly watched the two of them exchange hair products, teeth cleaning tips, trade the latest gossip, and develop a secret handshake. Flynn was in the midst of describing his latest feat of stupidity. “Let me tell you Ana, these nobles could barely qualify as literate, they were-”

“Ouch! Bloody hell Ana, what-” Will jumped at Ana’s sudden vice grip on his arm, but stilled when he saw the fearful expression on her face. Ignoring the proprieties, Will tucked her into his chest, his arms wrapping securely around her torso. “Ana, what is it, what do you see?”

Ana gripped his waist tightly. “Raul just came in. He’s probably come to get me. Will he’s going to be so angry with me, I was supposed to be at home by now.”

Shit. Raul was Jameson’s sleazy cousin, self-appointed to the position of wedding day coordinator and who, according to Ana, was inordinately interested in her. “Don’t you worry love, we’ll get you out of here without him seeing.” Will could see at least five different ways he could get out if it was just him, but he had Ana to think of. He seriously doubted she would want to escape through the refuse hatch. 

“The bloke in the blue waistcoat?” Flynn asked sharply. Will had momentarily forgotten that Flynn was still standing there, but he thanked his lucky stars. If anyone was more qualified than Will to get out of tight spot, it was Flynn Rider. Flynn turned around, his eyes flashing around the room. “You two, behind the bar now. I’ll head them off.” 

Ana seized his hand and they jumped over the bar, landing at the feet of the bartender who was heaving open the doors to the bar cellar. “In here you two. Quickly now.” They didn’t waste time, dashing over and sliding into the darkness. With a dull thud, the door slammed shut just in time for them to hear Raul’s footsteps approach the bar. 

They both strained to make out the words being said but they were too muffled to decipher, and Will became acutely aware of how closely Ana was standing to him. The cellar steps were narrow and didn’t afford much room, and the result was Ana’s body pressed up against Will’s, close enough that he swore he could feel her heartbeat. Above them Will could just make out Flynn’s boisterous laugh and a deeper growl he assumed must be Raul. 

Darkness covered everything like a thick blanket, and somehow it made it less awkward for Will to put one arm around Ana and pull her in even closer. He wasn’t quite sure of his own motivations, but he needed to have her as close as possible to him, words spilling over from his chest. “Don’t marry him,” Will’s heart was pounding so hard he couldn’t hear over his own pulse. “I know you don’t to be with Jameson. And it don’t have to be with me either, but I promise I can get you away from here love. Anywhere you want to go, I’ll take you. You can have your own life.”

Ana’s voice was soft in the darkness. “Will…”

What happened next Will couldn’t even recall making the decision to do so, only that it was suddenly and absolutely necessary for him to lean forward, grab Ana’s face, and kiss her. 

It could have been seconds, it could have been years, all he knew it was the best goddamn kiss, no, best goddamn anything he had ever felt in his life. Ana’s lips were soft and warm and somehow her arms were around him and she was all he could taste and smell and touch and feel and suddenly his chest was too tight and everything was overflowing and-

Light suddenly streamed down into the cellar and Ana pushed away from Will so fast they both almost stumbled down the steps. Two sets of arms shot out to steady them, and Will was still blinking in confusion as the bartender and Flynn pulled him and Ana out from the cellar. “He’s long gone, you should be able to get through to the manor-”

“Thank you Flynn,” Ana said tightly. She smoothed out some nonexistent wrinkles in her gown, studiously avoiding Will’s desperate gaze. 

“Ana…”

“I can’t Will,” His heart gave a funny twist as he saw tears well up in her eyes. “I’m sorry but I have to go.” Muttering goodbyes to Flynn and the bartender, Ana seized her cloak from under the bar and hurried around the bar. Wrapping it around herself, the only thing visible by the time she swept out the door were two pink slippers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excessive fluffiness I know. Will will be getting back to his usual sassy self soon though! Though tbh, my interpretation of the character is that Will can hide his own emotions through pure sass with everyone but Ana. But that's just me.


End file.
